toronto_blue_jaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary - Batting
There are many terms for various statistics in baseball, most of them with abbreviations. Below are a list of abbreviations, their full names, and their meanings, as used in the Batting tables. Primary Statistics Age The player’s age on July 1st of that year. Gm Games played by that player in that year (including part games). AVG Batting Average (calculated by H/ AB ) AB At Bats (times at the plate when the player did not walk, bunt, or get hit by a pitch). R Runs Scored (number of times the player crossed the plate). H Hits (either a single, double, triple, or homerun). SI Singles (times when a player’s hit allowed them to advance only as far as first base). DO Doubles (times when a player’s hit allowed them to advance only as far as second base). TR Triples (times when a player’s hit allowed them to advance only as far as third base). HR Home Runs (times when a player’s hit allowed them to advance through every base and score all at once). TB Total Bases (calculated by (SI + 2*DO + 3*TR + 4*HR) RBI Runs Batted In (when a player’s time at the plate is responsible for causing a baserunner to score). BB Base on Balls, also known as a “Walk” (when a player is granted first base because the opposing pitcher threw four balls during the player’s time at the plate). SO Strikeout, also known as a “K” (when a player’s time at bat is finished because the opposing pitcher got three strikes) Secondary Statistics SB Stolen Bases (when a baserunner advances to the next base simply by running there before he can be thrown out) CS Caught Stealing (when a baserunner attempts to advance to “steal” the next base, but is caught – tagged “out”) Pct. Percentage – in this case it is referring to the number of successful stolen base attempts by the player, calculated by SB/(SB+CS) SH Sacrifice Hit, also known as a “Bunt” SF Sacrifice Fly IBB Intentional Base on Balls HBP Hit by Pitch (when a player has been deemed hit by a pitched ball – the player is awarded first base) GDP Grounded into Double Play (a player’s time at the plate is responsible for two outs on the basepaths) OBP On-Base Percentage (H+ BB+ HBP)/( AB+BB+SF+HBP) (SF and HBP are assumed zero if unavailable) SLG Slugging Percentage (TB/ AB) PRO Production (OBP + SLG) Special Batting PA Plate Appearances -approximated (AB + BB + HBP + SF + SH) TA Total Average, calculated by (TB + SB +BB + HBP)/( AB - H + CS + GDP) RC Runs Created - A runs estimator created by Bill James. A runs estimator attempts to quantify the entire contribution of a player's statistics to a team's total runs scored. It typically involves some positive value for things like hits, walks, steals, home runs, etc. and negative values for outs, caught stealing and GIDP. There are 24 different versions of RC depending on the stats you have. The basic version is (H + BB)*( TB)/( AB + BB) RC/27 Runs Created per Game - Typically the average game has around 27 outs, but this can vary by the size of the homefield advantage and the number of extra-inning games. We use the seasonal average outs/game. IsoPw Isolated Power (TB - H) / AB AB/HR At Bats per Homerun Category:Glossaries